Yurichka and The Snow Prince
by psycheros
Summary: Ayah, kenapa Yuri tidak punya Papa? / Hm? Siapa bilang begitu, Sayang? Tentu saja Yurichka punya Papa! Papa Yurichka adalah Pangeran Salju. Family!Victurio.


**disclaimer** : Yuri! On Ice adalah milik MAPPA. Cerita oleh Mitsurō Kubo, desain karakter Tadashi Hiramatsu. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

 **warning** : _off-screen MPREG_ , _terminal illness_ , _lime._

 **a/n** : Sedang menjajal kemampuan menulis cerita tanpa tanda petik. Jika berkenan, tolong berikan pesan, kesan, kritik, atau saran terkait gaya penulisan ini. terima kasih, selamat membaca :)

* * *

 _Ayah, kenapa Yuri tidak punya Papa?_

 _Hm? Siapa bilang begitu, Sayang? Tentu saja Yurichka punya Papa!_

 _Benarkah? Di mana dia?_

 _Papa ada di luar, Sayang. Coba sekarang kau buka pintu. Dia ada di sana._

 _Ayaah! Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Di luar sini cuma ada salju!_

 _Ya, Sayang. Itulah papamu!_

 _Eh?_

 _Papa Yurichka adalah Pangeran Salju. Di musim dingin seperti ini, Papa mengunjungi kita dalam butir-butir salju. Ah, kau merasakan angin yang barusan, Yurichka?_

 _Un. Kenapa?_

 _Coba perhatikan, saat angin berhembus, butiran salju berputar-putar seperti penari. Itu Papa. Papa sedang menari untukmu, Yurichka. Lewat setiap hembusan angin, Papa membelaimu._

 _Apa Papa sayang Yuri?_

 _Tentu saja! Papa sangat, sangat sayang pada Yurichka. Ayah juga sangat, sangat sayang pada Yurichka. Yurichka adalah harta kami yang paling berharga._

 _Yuri juga sangat, sangat sayang Papa dan Ayah!_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Un!_

 _Kalau begitu, kemarilah, Sayang. Peluk Ayah dulu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Yurichka and The Snow Prince**

.

.

.

Yuri Nikiforov sudah lima belas tahun dan berharap ayahnya berhenti mencekokinya omong kosong.

Apanya yang omong kosong?! Ayo kemari, Yuri!

Aagh! Lepaskan aku!

Beberapa tamu langganan Yuutopia menyeringai rikuh sekaligus geli menyaksikan drama rutin keluarga pemilik pemandian air panas itu. Yuuri-kun, pria gempal akhir tiga puluhan dalam _hanten_ dan bakiak kayu, menjewer dan menarik putra semata wayangnya yang bengal, Yuri, biasa dipanggil Yurio untuk membedakan mereka.

Pintu depan digeser dengan berisik. Pasangan ayah-anak itu melangkah ke halaman, salju Januari setebal lima senti berkilau seperti garam kristal.

Minta maaf pada Papa, Yuri!

Bocah remaja itu menendang tumpukan salju sebagai emfasis. Aku tak sudi!

 _Yuri!_

Aku sudah tidak pantas dibohongi! Ayah sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa papaku, 'kan? Jangan katakan bahwa papaku Pangeran Salju—aku tidak lagi sebodoh itu!

Yuuri-kun bersidekap, wajah ramahnya menekuk dalam rengutan langka. Masih banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti, Yurichka.

Benar, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah tidak berterus terang saja padaku. Katakan saja, Yah. Ayah diperdaya pria tak bertanggung jawab , 'kan? Aku sudah besar, bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku anak ha—

 _Yuri Nikiforov! Jaga mulutmu!_

Pipi keduanya merah, kepul-kepul napas memuai di depan wajah. Yuri menggertakkan gigi, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket, berbalik menuju pintu gerbang dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Panggilan dari sang ayah tidak dihiraukan, ia terus berjalan menembus salju yang menghujan. Segala perdebatan omong kosong itu membuatnya berang, ia butuh menenangkan pikiran.

Yuuri-kun menyaksikan punggung putranya makin menghilang di kejauhan. Angin dingin mengacak rambutnya yang mulai beruban, seakan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya menawarkan kenyamanan.

Anakmu sudah besar, Yuuri-kun menengadah menatap ranting-ranting gundul yang bergoyang, dia anak yang manis dan aku sangat bahagia. Tapi kadang kekeraskepalaannya membuatku sakit kepala.

Ranting-ranting saling bergesek, berkeresak, desau angin menerpa genting menimbulkan siul seperti tawa.

.

.

.

Yuri membenci bayangan dirinya.

Rambut pirang itu bukan milik Ayah. Mata hijau itu bukan milik Ayah. Kulit putih susu, hidung ramping mancung, bibir tipis merah. Yang menunjukkan Yuri sebagai anak Ayah hanyalah postur mungilnya, mereka bahkan tidak berbagi nama marga.

Nikiforov, Yuri mendesiskan nama itu dengan sengit sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di tepian kolam beku. Nama yang _bagus sekali_ untuk seorang Pangeran Salju, ha? Siapa yang memberimu nama itu—Rasputin?

Satu hembusan angin menumbuk tubuhnya keras, dingin menyusup ke balik jaket membuatnya merinding. Brengsek! Umpatnya nyaring, mengacungkan tinju ke udara seakan mengancam sesuatu tak kasat mata. Suaranya bergema di taman kota yang sunyi. Tidak ada orang keluar hari ini. Salju mulai tebal, kabut mulai turun, mungkin malam ini akan ada badai.

Merengut, Yuri kembali mengalihkan pandang ke kolam. Kubangan oval bergaris tengah hampir lima puluh meter itu tampak seperti cermin raksasa. Di musim semi permukaannya dipenuhi teratai, bangau dan angsa membelah airnya seperti mentega di atas wajan. Di musim dingin seperti ini, tapi, kolam itu lengang akan kehidupan, hanya es semi-transparan dan butir-butir salju dan—

Ha?!

Seseorang yang menari di permukaan es.

Mulut Yuri ternganga. Mengucek mata memastikan apa yang disaksikannya bukan delusi semata. Sosok yang sedetik lalu tak ada itu bergerak dengan luwesnya—berputar, meliuk, melompat; hilang timbul di balik tirai kabut. Baju merahnya kontras dengan kelabu di sekeliling, berkobar bagai api peleleh dingin.

Es di permukaan kolam itu terlalu tipis untuk berseluncur, tapi sosok itu menari seakan tak ada arena yang lebih sempurna. Yuri terpana. Rasanya seperti menonton pertunjukan balet Danau Angsa: setiap gerakan begitu anggun, ringan bagai bulu putih yang mendarat di permukaan air. Tenang, indah, dan tanpa usaha ….

Siapa orang gila ini? Yuri memicingkan mata. Sepatu luncur menggesek es seperti pisau serut, suaranya semena-mena bunyi di dunia yang hening itu. Lengan panjang dan kaki jenjang, tubuh ramping … penari misterius itu seorang laki-laki. Kilau rambutnya, pirang dan halus seperti surai dari sinar matahari, mengelebat bagai pucuk-pucuk rumpun _susuki_.

Meliuk, berputar, melompat; lengan terlentang seakan terbang. Tak ada musik mengalun namun Yuri dapat mendengar lagu dari setiap lentik geriknya, seakan nada-nada menguar dari pori-porinya. Satu kaki terangkat, sayap membentang, siap mengangkasa—

Lalu, sekonyong-konyong, penari itu jatuh terpelanting.

Sihir terpatahkan. Yuri mengerjap, terperanjat, jantungnya berdentum-dentum di tenggorokan. Sosok misterius itu tersungkur di tengah kolam, gemetar kesakitan, seekor angsa yang terluka oleh tembakan. Pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hingga Yuri terpaku di tempat, ingin mengulurkan bantuan tapi takut malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Victor!

Yuri menoleh. Sosok lain muncul dari balik gulungan kabut, debum langkahnya menggema seperti bola basket. Seorang pria muda, berbalut jaket _puffer_ biru tua, wajah lembutnya sarat kekhawatiran. Mata Yuri membelalak.

Ayah?!

Victor!

Pria itu berlari melewati Yuri seolah bocah itu tak ada di sana.

Yuri merasa kepalanya melayang. Pening. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Matanya mengawasi dengan nanar ketika pria muda itu, _ayahnya_ , berlutut di samping si penari yang terluka. Memang pria itu tampak ramping, garis rahangnya tak tertutup lemak pipi, rambutnya hitam mengkilat tak beruban, tapi itu Ayah. Ayah dalam album-album foto, Ayah pada usia dua puluhan. Mereka memiliki mata hangat yang sama.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

Ayah dan si penari bercakap-cakap (—Victor? Bukankah itu nama—). Yuri tak dapat menangkap kata-kata mereka. Hanya nada suara, tinggi khawatir dan dalam menenangkan, menggema di udara beku seperti gaung-gaung pegunungan. Ayah membantu Victor duduk kemudian meletakkan satu lengan di bawah lutut Victor, satu lagi di belakang punggung. Dengan kemudahan mengejutkan, Ayah yang bertubuh mungil menggendong pria pirang itu dalam lengannya.

Kembali Ayah berjalan ke tepian kolam, tak mengindahkan Yuri yang terbengang-bengang seperti ikan. Sekilas akhirnya ia melihat wajah Victor, seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menyenangkan. Pria yang selalu hadir bersama Ayah di foto-foto tapi tak hadir di dunia nyata. Ia menyenderkan kepala ke dada Ayah, memar biru akibat menghantam es mulai mekar di sisi kiri wajah. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung, dilapnya dengan sapu tangan.

Jangan pergi-pergi sendiri lagi, Ayah mengingatkan. Victor terkekeh kecil.

Baik, Kapten.

Keduanya mulai menghilang ke balik kabut. Yuri mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, rasa ngeri lagi bingung membetot perut ketika menyadari ia kini berada di tempat asing. Itu bukan lagi taman kota. Kolam tempat Victor berdansa bukanlah kolam oval yang dikenalnya. Di balik kabut tebal ia menangkap bayang-bayang pepohonan rindang, jalan tegel di bawah kakinya berubah menjadi jalan setapak tanah.

Tunggu aku!

Ayah dan Victor tak menoleh. Yuri mengejar mereka, langkah-langkahnya bergema seperti bola basket.

.

.

.

Empat puluh derajat Celcius. Lihat akibatnya gara-gara kau pergi di cuaca seperti ini, Victor.

Yuuriii, aku 'kan bosan tidur di kamar seharian!

Tidak perlu sampai kabur segala, 'kan? Menyusup keluar saat aku tidur siang, kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung!

Kalau aku mengajakmu keluar kau pasti menolak, pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu cemberut seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, aku cuma berencana pergi sebentar. Cuma meluncur beberapa putaran, lalu pulang.

Ya, tapi ternyata kau jatuh duluan sebelum menyelesaikan "beberapa putaran" itu.

Haha, begitulah! Tubuh tua ini mulai kaku. Inilah yang terjadi kalau lama tidak berlatih, eh, Yuuri?

Lawan bicaranya tidak ikut tertawa. Ia mengusap memar besar di sisi wajah Victor dengan buku-buku jari, mata cokelatnya redup dan sedih.

Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Victor. Bagaimana kalau—

Victor mengenggam tangan Yuuri, tersenyum lembut. Pipinya merah, matanya berair oleh demam, bibirnya yang merekah matang menciumi setiap jemari seolah ingin menyuntikkan ke dalam mereka kehidupan.

Sush, Jangan berandai-andai tentang hal buruk. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat? Ini cuma memar kecil. Ia mengedikkan kepala seakan bisa menghapus hitam-biru di pipinya dengan cara itu.

Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku berjanji tak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi.

Yuuri menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Victor hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata keduanya nyaris juling menatap satu sama lain.

Benar. Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi.

Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku. Jangan marah, Yuuriko, _Sakharok_ , Sayangku, Kebahagiaanku.

Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau kau memanggilku begitu?

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Yuuri mengecup dahi Victor, Victor melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Yuuri. Bergerak begitu serasi seolah mereka semena satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh.

Yuri berdiri di pojok ruangan, dekat pintu yang tertutup, memutar bola dan membuat ekspresi jengah.

.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah pondok di tengah hutan.

Arsitekturnya sederhana: satu ruang, satu dapur, atap tinggi. Sebuah ranjang besar menguasai spasi, berbagi dengan sebuah meja pemanas dan perapian. Wangi kayu bakar bercampur dengan aroma steril, botol-botol pil berjajar di rak bersama pak-pak ampul dan suntik sekali pakai. Enam jam sekali Yuuri menggulung kaus Victor dan menyuntikkan cairan ke perutnya. Lima kali sehari Victor minum obat, tertidur sesudahnya. Di antara waktu-waktu itu keduanya saling memanja.

Yuuri, bergelung di sisi Victor dengan kepala di bawah dagu kekasihnya. Victor, tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan napas sehalus benang sutera.

Yuuri, duduk bersandar pada ranjang, membacakan keras-keras Anna Karenina. Victor, terbungkus selimut tebal dalam pangkuannya, mendengarkan. Mereka berciuman seperti menjilat bersih sendok es krim, berpelukan seolah kota hancur di belakang punggung mereka dan ini kali terakhir masing-masing melihat warna bola mata belahan hidupnya.

Aku mencintaimu, Yuuri berbisik lagi dan lagi, seakan ingin memuaikan waktu yang tersisa dengan bara di setiap kata-katanya.

Aku mencintaimu, Victor berbisik lagi dan lagi, seakan ingin mengikat waktu yang meluncur dari jemarinya dengan benang-benang kata.

Yuri masih terdiam, seorang penonton tak tertangkap mata telanjang, menyaksikan betapa dua jiwa dapat saling mengisi dengan begitu sempurna. Seperti kerang yang saling menangkup. Seperti air dan ceruk-ceruk sungai.

Di saat Victor terkantuk-kantuk oleh komposisi dalam obatnya, Yuuri mengecup dahinya lembut. Seperti doa dan ucapan selamat tinggal, hanya untuk menyambut dengan lebih banyak cinta saat sepasang biru itu kembali terbuka.

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam, Sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?

Aku memimpikanmu, Yuuriko. Aku tidak kesepian.

Yuri berpikir: betapa sedih dan indahnya seni merelakan.

.

.

.

Waktu bergerak dengan cara yang aneh di sini—di pondok tengah hutan dengan salju putih dan sepasang kekasih. Sebentar lagi satu di antara mereka akan mati, tapi mereka telah berhenti peduli.

Beginilah Yuri, sang pengamat tak terlihat, menandai berlalunya hari:

Ketika langit di luar jendela berhenti gelap, Yuuri terjaga dari tidur dan membangunkan Victor dengan kecupan. Victor terbangun seperti mawar yang mekar, tenang tak terburu, mengupas keindahannya kelopak demi kelopak. Selamat pagi, Yuuri, sapanya, dan Yuri tahu di balik kabut tebal matahari telah terbit.

Ketika kabut tebal sedikit terangkat, Yuuri dan Victor mewujudkan apapun dalam pikiran mereka. Kadang Yuuri membantu Victor mengenakan mantel, mengenakan boots, memapahnya mesra seakan mereka sepasang kucing yang saling melendot manja. Keluar pondok untuk menjelajah dunia. Putih salju menyarukan segalanya, jejak kaki Yuuri dan Victor membentuk lubang-lubang seperti mata. Yuuri dan Victor bercanda dan bercerita, Yuri mengekor mereka tanpa suara. Di semesta ini hanya ada mereka bertiga saja.

Kadang Victor terlalu rapuh untuk bertemu salju, tangannya dingin dan matanya sayu. Yuuri menangkupnya dalam selimut, menyandarkannya di dada dan membacakan buku. Tentang Nobokov, yang cintanya dapat bertahan sepuluh abad penuh api, kidung, dan satria berkuda pemanjat bukit. Tentang Ruslan sang ksatria dan Ludmilla si jelita. Tentang keluarga, airmata, perjalanan pulang; tentang Russia dan kubah-kubahnya yang mempesona. Yuri duduk di pojok ranjang, ikut mendengarkan, terkantuk-kantuk. Ia tertidur di kaki Victor.

Ketika langit di luar jendela kembali gelap, Yuri bersembunyi dalam lemari yang hangat. Di ranjang ia mendengar Yuuri dan Victor dan gesek selimut, desah panjang dan bisik lembut. Mereka memekik, menggesek, dan bercumbu. Udara terasa panas bagai di dalam tungku.

Pipi Yuri memerah menyadari di malam-malam seperti inilah ia diturunkan ke bumi.

.

.

.

Ada banyak cerita dalam buku-buku Yuuri.

Beberapa menghangatkan, beberapa mengisolasi. Yuuri mendongeng dengan kesungguhan Scheherazade dari kisah Seribu Satu Malam, puan cerdik yang mendongeng seribu satu cerita agar sang Syahrar tidak memenggal kepalanya saat fajar tiba. Victor dan Yuri mendengarkan dengan kesungguhan sang Syahrar, mengulum setiap kata dalam telinga dan tak sabar menanti kelanjutan di esok hari.

Dengan janji mendengar cerita baru, Victor bertahan hidup.

Satu cerita mencengkeram Yuri lebih erat dari yang lain. Tersebutlah Billy Pilgrim, tokoh ciptaan Kurt Vonnegut [1], yang dapat melompat-lompat dalam waktu. Baginya waktu bukanlah kereta satu rel yang hanya bisa melaju dan tak kembali; melainkan satu bagian tak terpisahkan yang terjadi bersamaan dan selalu bersamaan, seperti sebuah balok selalu memiliki enam sisi. Hanya sudut pandangmulah yang membuat sebuah balok nampak berbeda—dari titik pandang burung kau melihatnya sebagai sekedar persegi panjang, hingga kau turun sedikit dan menemukan betapa ia sesungguhnya benda tiga dimensi.

Bagi Billy Pilgrim, Victor sekarat, lahir, dan mati di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada kata "dulu" dan kata "kelak". Tidak ada gunanya meratapi kematian, sebab ia hanya tinggal melihat dari sudut pandang lain untuk menemukan bayi Victor dalam ranjang bayi.

Billy Pilgrim juga mampu menyaksikan segala hal dengan cara terbalik. Pesawat Amerika dengan teknologi magnetis canggih memadamkan api, menyusun kembali bom menjadi sebuah silinder metal, dan menyedotnya dari puing kota-kota Jerman yang terbangun kembali ke dalam lambung pesawat. Tentara Jerman pun memiliki teknologi tak kalah canggih, pipa-pipa metal yang menarik peluru dari lubang-lubang di pesawat dan tubuh-tubuh tentara, menambal dan menyembuhkan mereka seperti baru. Bom dibawa ke pabrik di mana puan-puan kerah biru memereteli elemen-elemennya yang berbahaya lalu mengirimkannya pada para spesialis di area terpencil, yang mengubur elemen itu jauh di dalam tanah agar tak pernah lagi digunakan untuk menyakiti siapa pun.

Yuri memikirkan cerita ini lama setelah Yuuri dan Victor tertidur, seperti sapi yang mengeluarkan kembali rumput dalam perutnya untuk dikunyah kedua kali. Ia membayangkan keluarga mereka sebagai Billy Pilgrim, melihat penyakit Victor tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya dan menyembuhkan biru-biru memar di punggung yang seakan tak pernah sirna. Memilih untuk hanya menyaksikan saat-saat paling bahagia.

Di masa depan nanti, Victor mati sebelum menghadiri kelahiran Yuri. Tapi mereka bisa berpaling dari kenyataan itu dan melihat ke masa lain, di mana Victor begitu penuh kehidupan dan bernapas dan berlari; memasang sepatu luncurnya lalu melesat di atas es sehalus mentega, tangan terbentang kaki melencang, menari dengan abadi.

.

.

.

Yuuri, kau tahu apa itu peri salju?

Mata Victor tertuju pada Yuri. Sepasang biru dalam seperti kelereng dari air danau, tidak sepenuhnya diturunkan pada Yuri yang memiliki iris hijau entah dari siapa. Tatapan itu amat langsung, menelisik, hingga Yuri yang mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakberadaannya membeku di pojok tempat tidur tempatnya berdiri seperti katak bertemu ular.

Hm? Peri salju yang mana, Sayang?

Nenekku pernah bercerita tentang peri salju. Mereka spirit kecil baik hati, seperti spirit Jepang itu—ah, _zashiki warashi_.

Itu adalah satu dari hari-hari buruk Victor, sebuah selang yang tersambung pada tabung oksigen portabel harus dipakai untuk membantu pernapasannya. Demikian pun bibirnya selalu mengukir seulas senyum, mata teduhnya pada Yuri adalah tatapan penuh kasih, seolah mereka telah terikat begitu kuat.

Yuuri duduk di samping ranjang, mengusap rambut pirang Victor yang tipis lembab.

Ah, jadi peri salju dalam kisah nenekmu juga membawa keberuntungan?

Tentu. Ia membawa keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan bagi yang melihatnya. Dan lihatlah, Yuuri.

Hm?

Kita punya satu di sini.

Jemari ramping Victor menunjuk ke arahnya dan Yuri ingin bersembunyi. Yuuri mengikuti arah telunjuk dan pandang kekasihnya, mata cokelat di balik rangka kacamata itu mendadak nanar gelisah. _Jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang, beri dia sedikit waktu_. Yuri menelan ludah, mendadak ingin menangis untuk ayahnya yang harus berpura-pura tabah.

Oh? Di situkah dia, Victor? Yuuri bertanya. Suaranya tidak bergetar, tidak tergoyah. Betapa ia begitu berani.

Mhm. Dia sedang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur, persis di samping lemari. Dia sedang menatap kita.

Seperti apakah wajahnya?

Wajah Victor merebak dalam senyum begitu berseri, begitu murni, rasanya seperti menyaksikan mekarnya bunga matahari.

Dia anak yang sangat manis, _Sakharok_. Semanis anak-anak beruang yang bergulingan di permen kapas sewarna pelangi.

.

.

.

Kadang Yuuri menangis.

Tolong Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Aku akan siap, tapi tidak sekarang.

Itu adalah doa dalam sunyi, sesunyi airmata yang meleleh di pipi. Saat airmata itu jatuh Victor selalu tengah terlelap dalam tidur-obat, di mana ia tak kesepian dengan Yuuri hadir di mimpi-mimpi. Tapi Yuuri yang sesungguhnya terjaga sendiri dan di saat demikian ia merasa dunianya begitu sepi.

Yuri berdiri di sampingnya, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Disaksikannya bahu Yuuri gemetar menahan luka, bibirnya tergigit mengurung jerit. Butir-butir airmatanya gemuk besar seperti mutiara.

Sedikit lagi, beri kami waktu sedikit lagi.

Hingga akhirnya Yuuri lelah dan jatuh tertidur, memeluk Victor atau meringkuk dalam peluknya. Saat mata sepasang kekasih itu terpejam, mata Yuri menangis untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Mata Victor mengikuti Yuri ke mana saja.

Kepalanya tak mampu lagi terangkat dari atas bantal tapi pandangannya berpijar, seperti anak kucing mengikuti gerakan pita. Di bawah pengamatannya Yuri merasa risih lagi tak nyaman, kerap kali ia membentak agar pria itu berhenti dengan aksinya. Victor hanya tertawa, yang berubah menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Yuuri mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

Yuuri berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa Victor mulai bicara sendiri (bicara pada Yuri yang tidak eksis di dimensi ini). Dia menyimak saat Victor bercerita tentang tingkah polah malaikat salju manis mereka, manis seperti anak-anak beruang yang bergulingan di permen kapas sewarna pelangi. Dia ikut terkekeh saat Victor bilang betapa sebutan "manis" membuat pipi Yuri memerah jengkel.

Jangan digoda terus, Victor. Bagaimana kalau dia menangis?

Tidak akan. Sebenarnya dia senang digoda. Benar begitu bukan, peri kecil?

Yuri mendengus, memutar bola mata. Victor tersenyum ceria. Yuuri mencubit lembut pipi tirusnya, hanya Yuri yang melihat bagaimana mata cokelat itu berkaca-kaca.

Waktu mereka hampir habis.

.

.

.

Apa kau akan membawaku pergi?

Percakapan itu terjadi di sebuah kesempatan langka saat Yuuri begitu menghayati tidurnya, tak sadar bahwa Victor telah terjaga. Langit di luar jendela telah berhenti gelap, di balik kabut tebal matahari telah terbit. Napas Victor menghembus satu-satu seperti kertas perak yang melayang jatuh, begitu ringan hingga nyaris tak berwujud.

Jika aku harus pergi, tunggulah sampai Yuuri terbangun. Aku tak mau ia menyambut pagi sendirian.

Yuri, duduk bersila di bawah ranjang, memelotot galak.

Kau pikir aku Dewa Kematian?

Ah? Bukan?

Kau memanggilku peri salju!

Sebab Yuuri akan ketakutan jika aku memanggilmu nama _yang itu._

Tch.

Aha, maaf, peri kecil. Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya, hm?

…Namaku Yurichka.

 _Yurichka. Itu nama pemberian Papa. Panggilan sayang, Manisku, supaya setiap mendengarnya kau ingat kami mencintaimu._

Ah? Nama yang manis.

Mata Victor sangat kuyu, nampak menonjol di rongga mata yang hitam berbalut kulit setipis kertas. Bibir keringnya tersenyum, tapi ia tak terdengar seperti seseorang yang menyadari bocah di hadapannya adalah anaknya di masa depan. Yurichka, nama yang diberikannya, belum lagi dikenalnya.

Victor berjengit, tubuh rapuhnya kaku saat rasa sakit mendadak menyambangi. Sangat sengsara baginya belakangan hari. Dia hampir tak sanggup bertahan lagi.

Yuri beringsut perlahan hingga punggungnya bersender pada ranjang. Ia membaringkan kepalanya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit saat mulutnya mulai bercerita, seperti yang dilakukan Yuuri saat ia terjaga.

Yuuri, kekasihmu itu, akan hidup lama.

Sungguh? Aku senang mendengarnya.

Dia akan menjadi pria paruh baya yang bawel.

Tawa kecil. Batuk-batuk. Aku bisa membayangkan. Tapi dia bawel karena sayang.

Aku tahu.

Langit-langit pondok itu disokong kayu-kayu kuat berlintangan. Ada sarang laba-laba di pojok-pojoknya.

Dia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka tinggal berdua saja di rumah pemandian air panas, bisnis keluarga. Anak laki-lakinya selalu bertanya tentang papanya. Yuuri selalu menjawab, _Papa adalah Pangeran Salju_. Mereka sering bertengkar, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka hanya sama-sama keras kepala. Mungkin karena—

Yuri menelan ludah, berusaha sia-sia menyingkirkan bola di tenggorokannya. Terbayang wajah Ayah, tersenyum menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah. _Selamat datang, Yurichka, bagaimana harimu? Apa kau bahagia? Ayo masuk, Ayah sudah menyiapkan_ katsudon _untukmu_.

—karena mereka berbagi nama yang sama.

Hening lama, bahkan dunia seakan menahan napas mengunci suara. Saat Yuri memberanikan diri menolehkan kepala, mata Victor telah berkaca-kaca. Sebulir airmata mengalir ke pelipis saat bibirnya gemetar menguak senyum.

Sungguh? Yurichka, hm?

Yuri mengangguk.

Di Russia, imbuhan –chka berarti panggilan sayang.

Aku tahu. Ayah memberitahuku.

Apa lagi yang Ayah beritahukan kepadamu?

Yuri merasakan matanya sendiri tersengat, hidungnya nyeri menahan tangis.

Bahwa kau sangat menyayangiku.

Senyum Victor begitu lebar, pipi tipisnya berkeriut, kantung matanya terdorong membentuk saku-saku. Ayahmu selalu benar.

Aku tahu.

Lengan-lengan kurus itu terangkat, Yuri terkejut masih ada kekuatan di dalamnya. Kemari, kata Victor, mengedikkan kepala, biarkan aku memelukmu.

Yuri mengira tubuhnya yang tak terlihat akan menembus tubuh Victor yang rapuh dan ia akan terjerembab ke kolong. Tapi dada mereka bertemu, solid, napas di balik rusuk Victor yang bertonjolan beradu dengan napas di balik jaket Yuri yang berbusa. Yuri menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya, Victor mengusap rambut Yuri dan menciuminya dengan sayang.

Mereka berdua terisak, pelan, sopan, tak ingin menggugah Yuuri dari lelapnya. Di telinganya Yuri mendengar Victor berbisik tak berhenti seperti biji-biji doa,

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, terima kasih terima kasih_.

Yuri berpikir: begini ternyata rasanya dipeluk seorang papa.

.

.

.

Ambulans berhenti di depan pondok, cahaya merahnya bising merusak putih salju. Betapa anehnya.

Pondok di tengah hutan mendadak tidak lagi di tengah hutan. Ada jalan aspal selebar dua mobil di balik barisan pohon pinus. Ada tegel-tegal merah, membentuk jalan seperti nadi pembawa darah. Tak berapa jauh adalah atap-atap lain, pondok-pondok kayu lain. Betapa anehnya.

Orang-orang melangkah dengan gegas. Victor didorong di atas brankar. Seseorang membimbing Yuuri, membantunya berjalan. Seragam mereka terang menyolok mata. Mendadak di semesta ini bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja.

Betapa anehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Katsudon_ adalah makanan kesukaan Ayah. Karena itu kesukaan Ayah, maka itu kesukaan Papa juga.

Karena itu kesukaan Ayah dan Papa, maka itu kesukaan Yuri juga.

Anjing pudel adalah hewan peliharaan kesukaan Papa. Karena itu kesukaan Papa, maka itu kesukaan Ayah juga.

Karena itu kesukaan Papa dan Ayah, maka itu kesukaan Yuri juga.

( _meskipun sesungguhnya Yuri lebih suka kucing_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke kolam. Kali ini Yuuri sendirian.

Di rumah Yuri, di antara foto-foto dalam pigura, tergantung sertifikat-sertifikat dan medali-medali. Ayah dulu adalah seorang atlet skating, begitu juga Papa. Karena Ayah dan Papa adalah atlet skating, Yuri juga meniti karir di cabang yang sama. Ia ingin selalu menjadi bagian dari kebersamaan mereka.

Sulit membayangkan Ayah yang tambun meloncat dan berputar di atas es, tapi bagi Yuuri yang ini mudah saja. Yuri menyaksikan dari bibir kolam saat Yuuri berdansa, berputar, meliuk, hilang timbul dalam kabut seperti sirip ikan yang melintas di bawah cahaya bulan.

Jika seluncur indah adalah balet Danau Angsa: Victor adalah Odette, angsa putih anggun mempesona. Saat membentangkan lengan ia seakan bebas terbang. Yuuri adalah Odile, angsa hitam cergas penggoda. Saat meloncat ia membawa jantungmu turut melayang.

Odile dan Odette, peran ganda untuk satu balerina, sebab mereka adalah simbol keseimbangan, kegelapan dan cahaya. Yuuri dan Victor, tubuh ganda untuk satu jiwa, sebab mereka sejatinya seimbang sempurna, saling melengkapi.

Tapi sang angsa putih membentangkan sayap, terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya yang rapuh dan tak kembali.

Jika Yuuri adalah Billy Pilgrim, ia tak akan meluncur sendiri. Ia akan meluncur besama Victor-Victor di masa lampau, yang telah, sedang, akan meluncur di atas kolam ini ratusan kali, selamanya, tak berhenti. Mereka memenuhi permukaan es seperti konstelasi, berputar, meliuk, melesat, hingga nyaris tak ada tempat bagi Yuuri untuk bergerak. Tak ada tempat di hatinya untuk merindu. Tapi dia bukan Billy Pilgrim. Mereka bertiga bukan.

Angin kencang bertiup, mengusik ranting-ranting gundul dan mengacak rambut. Dinginnya menelisik ke balik jaket seperti gelitik, siulnya menggema seperti seruling satu nada. Yuri menggerutu, menyingkirkan rambut dari mata. Saat padangannya kembali bersih ia mendapati Yuuri menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Uh, ia beringsut canggung, mengerjap. Mata Yuuri membelalak lebar. Yuri merasa seperti maling tertangkap basah. Kau bisa melihatku?

Tapi Yuuri tak menjawab. Bibir bawahnya gemetar, airmatanya bergulir besar-besar. Yuri mulai panik dan kebingungan sebelum sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan keberadaan di sisinya.

Dari sudut mata hijau yang entah diturunkan dari siapa, Yuri melihat apa yang ia pikir tak akan lagi dilihatnya. Sosok itu berdiri tegap, sandang pangeran mahaindah membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Lencana emas berkilauan, dekorasi beledu mewah bersulam; namun tak ada yang menandingi cerah wajahnya, gemilau senyumnya.

Gesek sepatu luncur di permukaan es keruh tebal. Yuuri menyongsong penuh kegegasan, kebahagiaan terukir di air muka. Sosok di samping Yuri mengangkat kedua lengan, sebuah undangan yang tak pernah mampu ditolak.

Victor!

Tirai kabut kembali turun. Butir-butir salju membedaki pipi. Beliung kecil berputar-putar, seperti penari mendansakan gerakan terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengkhawatirkan.

Yuuri-kun menghantarkan tamu-tamu terakhirnya sampai depan gerbang, membungkuk berterima kasih dan mengucap hati-hati di jalan. Yuutopia tutup lebih cepat hari ini. Televisi lokal memperkirakan akan ada badai, kecil tak berbahaya tapi para warga diminta untuk tetap waspada. Siapkan perlengkapan darurat. Kunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat. Pasang rantai pada roda, hati-hatilah berkendara.

Yuuri-kun, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, menyaksikan pelanggan-pelanggannya pergi seperti seorang ibu mengawasi anaknya. Baru setelah payung terakhir menghilang di balik hujan salju ia berbalik, menuju ke kehangatan rumahnya. Ia tengah berjuang menarik tertutup pintu geser yang macet di tegah-tengah ketika didengarnya suara teredam kaki melangkah di atas salju.

Pria paruh baya itu mendongak. Yuri berdiri di sampingnya, dua tangan di saku jaket, wajah culas lagi beku. Tudung jaketnya kuyup oleh rembesan salju, tubuh rampingnya sedikit gemetar saat diterpa angin.

Selamat datang, sambut Yuuri-kun kaku. Ia tidak bermaksud bersikap dingin, tapi belakangan sulit berlaku wajar pada putranya yang makin keras kepala. Lihat dirimu, menggigil seperti itu. Ayo masuk, mandi. Jangan sampai sakit.

Pintu tua itu akhirnya bergerak juga. Yuuri-kun melangkah masuk, merasakan Yuri mengiktinya di belakang tanpa suara. Untuk sesaat rasanya keheningan di antara mereka begitu canggung (kecanggungan yang mulai menjadi kebiasaan), tapi kemudian tanpa dinyana Yuri memeluk punggungnya.

Yuri?!

Maaf.

Dulu yang rasanya seperti baru kemarin, tinggi Yuri hanya mencapai pinggangnya. Saat memeluknya dari belakang, muka bocah kecil itu akan melesak di punggungnya. Kini ia telah tumbuh, Yuuri-kun merasakan hidung putranya menggilas belikat seperti ganjalan batu.

Aku tidak akan bilang begitu lagi. Aku percaya Ayah.

Betapa waktu cepat berlalu. Mungkin tahun depan Yurichka akan mengalahkan tingginya.

Angin bertiup masuk dari pintu yang belum ditutup, membawa butir-butir salju ke lantai kayu seperti serpih berlian. Dinginnya berpusar di sekeliling mereka berdua, dingin yang membuat dekapan makin terasa hangat.

Yuuri-kun tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk lengan Yuri yang melingkar di dadanya.

Ayo, Yurichka. Tanganmu dingin. Mandilah, ganti baju yang hangat. Ayah akan memasakkanmu _katsudon_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yuuri?_

 _Shh, aku di sini, Victor._

 _Dengar, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

 _Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tahu. Shh, jangan banyak bicara dulu._

 _Aku bertemu dengannya, Yuuri. Anak kita._

 _Victor—?_

 _Dia sudah di sini, Yuuri. Bersama kita. Dan aku akan menjadi bagian darinya, sebagaimana ia juga bagian dari dirimu. Di dalam hidupnya kita akan selalu bersatu._

 _Oh, Victor. Sungguhkah? Sungguhkah yang kau katakan itu? Anak … ?_

 _Ya, Yuuri, Sayangku, Kebahagiaanku. Dia di sini. Aku telah bertemu dengannya. Sungguh anak yang cantik, peri kecil kita, sangat manis, semanis anak-anak beruang yang bergulingan di permen kapas sewarna pelangi—_

— _jangan menangis, Yuuri, sssh … sssh … kemari, tatap aku dan tersenyumlah. Peri kecil kita memiliki senyummu. Matanya bersinar seperti matamu. Yurichka. Peri salju kita. Yuuri—_

— _aku tak akan pergi, Yuuri. Yurichka. Aku akan selalu di sini. Bersama kalian. Bersama angin, bersama salju … Yurichka, peri salju kita, aku akan menjadi peri salju untuknya. Dengan setiap bintik salju aku akan menciumnya. Aku menciummu, Yuuri—_

— _nah, benar begitu. Tersenyumlah. Senyummu indah, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku di sini bersama salju. Kau ratu yang cantik dan aku pangeranmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **[1]** Vonnegut, Kurt (1969). _Slaughterhouse-Five or the Children's Crusade_. New York, New York: Bantam Doubleday Dell Publishing Group, Inc.


End file.
